meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pozzo Whiskers
' '''Pozzo'(VWM065) was born on February 22, 2004 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was Flower and his father Yossarian, the dominant pair at the time. His litter-mates were his one brother named Zarathustra(VWM067) and three sisters named Monkulus(VWF063), Armanita Ditch(VWF064) and Lucky(VWF066). Shortly after the pups were born and started foraging, Yossarian lost dominance to his brother Zaphod, whom was the former dominant male of the Whiskers. Sadly when the pups only juveniles, Pozzo's sister lost his Lucky on June 7, 2004 due to predation. Pozzo and his remaining sisters and brother managed to make it through their first year and reach adhulthood. When Pozzo reached maturity, he started roving with other Whisker males and helped out around the mob by babysitting the pups and keeping a sentry post. In early 2005, the Whiskers were a good size group and accidently split in two. Pozzo was one of the few adults within the smaller half led by Flower and Zaphod while all the rest of the adults were with Yossarian. The following month the two group rejoined and Flower and Zaphod re-established dominance over the Whiskers. In mid 2006, his sister Armanita Ditch was evicted and left the group to form the Starsky Mob. Pozzo and his two remaining litter-mates stayed in the Whiskers a little longer. Sadly both Yossarian and Flower died, Yossarian was babdly injured by the Lazuli in mid 2006 while Flower was killed by a cape cobra on Janaury 26, 2007. Pozzo's older sister Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the Whiskers, however a large mix-litter born in February 2007, brought the Whiskers up to fourthy-seven members strong. In March 2007 the Whiskers splintered again and formed the Aztecs gang where Pozzo's sister Monkulus became the dominant female. Zaphod soon left the group and joined the Aztecs with some of the oldest males. Pozzo remained in the Whiskers and was one of the oldest males still in the Whiskers along side his brother Zarathustra. However Pozzo showed no sign of interest in dominance so Zarathustra assumed the position of dominant male. His brother Zarathustra joined the Commandos where he became the dominant male for a short time. Pozzo remained in the Whiskers around three years but eventually he left the family for good and disappared along with his nephews Flava Flav, Maladoy and Jogu. Pozzo was Last Seen in October 2007. Meerkat Manor Pozzo was mentioned twice in Meerkat Manor in the first season. His first appeared in the episode "Some Like It Hot"; Youssarian lost his lunch, a millipede, to his brother Zaphod. Rather than eating it, Zaphod gave it to Pozzo, but Pozzo let it go, which only frustrated Youssarian. Pozzo was then mentioned in the episode "Divided Loyalties" as being a member of Flower's half of the Whiskers. Pozzo also stood in for his younger brother, Mitch during one episode in the third season. He made no further appearences following this despite still being with the mob until mid-way through the fourth season. Links Whiskers Mob Zarathustra Whiskers Armanita Ditch Whiskers Monkulus Whiskers Lucky Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats